


Sons do coração

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A little of drama, Eventual Romance, M/M, Pianista!Nagito, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Violinista!Hajime, komahina/hinakoma, mais clichês, mas depende, música é um tema romântico, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade
Summary: Nagito havia perdido o primeiro amor a música e nunca imaginou que poderia o recuperar, ao menos até conhecer um violinista novato de personalidade forte.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 3





	Sons do coração

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, mais uma vez, olá a todos os dr stans!Fico feliz em trazer mais um projeto para esse fandom incrível. 
> 
> Eu fiquei meses trabalhando nele, então, acho que há várias cenas que se diferem umas das outras (pelo tempo em que cada uma foi escrita) mas acredito que isso não estrague a experiência na fanfic e tudo mais. 
> 
> Quero dizer que essa fanfic nasceu de uma brincadeira entre mim e a Sam (InvinietEevee), onde eu teria que dar um tema para ela escrever, e ela me dar um tema para escrever. Acredito que fugi do tema que ela me deu, mas, é música (ou era orquestra, até eu mudar).  
> A fanfic dela ainda não será postada, pois ela está de hiato, mas aconselho que sigam o perfil dela e fiquem ligados!
> 
> Komahina é meu OTP, eu os amo tanto e amo escrever sobre eles, me trás um conforto enorme.  
> Espero que vocês possam se divertir com essa história, que possam senti-la em seus corações.  
> Por fim, quero dizer que podem considerar essa fanfic um presente (atrasado) aos 10 anos de danganronpa, pois tirando seus grandes problemas, ainda é um jogo que me trouxe certo conforto. 
> 
> Bem, sem mais delongas, boa leitura!

Nagito tinha chegado ao topo.

Nunca pensou que um hobby bobo como tocar piano o levaria tão longe.

Seus pais não estavam mais lá para vê-lo, mas sabia que estariam felizes por si.

Entretanto, mesmo que Nagito tivesse se tornado o melhor pianista do Japão, mesmo que seu nome saísse em todos os jornais como um "gênio contemporâneo", ele sentia que algo faltava.

Um som de uma gota caindo, e novamente, ele se encontrava naquele cenário. Estava num palco, e havia um piano em sua frente.

As luzes estavam apagadas, e, assim que se acenderam, ele pode enxergar os assentos, o lugar estava lotado. Era mais uma vez, uma apresentação sua. Podia ouvir alguns sussurros.

Ele começou a tocar, mas, para ele, não havia som. Era um silêncio desconfortável, um que apenas lhe dava um desejo forte de gritar.

Continuou tocando, já conhecia aquela partitura, já havia tocado milhares de vezes. Quando foi a última vez que sentiu algo ao tocá-la?

Quando foi a última vez que realmente ouviu o som de sua música?

Então, parou, e a plateia começou a bater palmas. Várias pessoas gritando que havia sido lindo, jogando flores no palco, assoviando.

Nagito apenas se curvou em agradecimento. _Ele não sentia nada_.

|•|

Acordei e me sentei na cama, limpando as lágrimas de meus olhos. Era recente, acordar chorando, sem entender o motivo.

Assim que me acalmei, me levantei e comecei a minha rotina, enquanto estava fazendo ioga, recebi uma ligação.

— Ei, Nagito, bom dia! — era Kaede. — Sua próxima apresentação será no primeiro fim de semana do mês que vem, está tudo bem para você?

Apertei o celular. Senti meu coração apertar, era como se houvesse uma bola em minha garganta.

— Nagito?

— Tudo certo! — dei um sorriso. — Depois você pode me mandar um email sobre o local?Eu gosto de visitar antes da apresentação.

— Claro!Esse é meu trabalho, não é?Te mando mais tarde. — ela estava animada, e provavelmente, andando pelas ruas enquanto falava, podia ouvir os carros ao fundo.

— Obrigado, Akamatsu.

— Não é nada!Se precisar, basta me ligar, preciso ir agora, até! — ela desligou antes que eu pudesse responder. Ri fraco, essa era Kaede para você.

Terminei meus exercícios e me arrumei. Já havia ouvido o fax chegar, faltava apenas visitar o lugar.

Sai de casa e fui de moto, para ver se eu parava de ter pensamentos negativos quanto a meu novo concerto.

Cheguei no lugar, um teatro famoso na cidade. Me recordo de vir aqui quando era pequeno, quando minha mãe tinha suas apresentações. Andei calmamente, passando a mão pelas cadeiras. Havia um cheiro único naquele lugar, era quase nostálgico. Então, quando eu parei em um dos corredores, fechei os olhos e ergui a cabeça.

_Eu estragaria minha experiência naquele lugar._

Então, antes que eu pudesse me virar para sair do local, uma melodia suave começou. Não, não era qualquer uma. Era o som de um violino que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes, um que fez minhas pernas ficarem bambas.

Um que tocou meu coração.

Eu não senti nada como aquilo desde que ouvi minha mãe tocar pela última vez, desde que eu mesmo perdi o amor pela música.

Como se fosse guiado pelo som, acabei parando perto do palco. Havia um rapaz lá, provavelmente da minha idade, tocando seu violino com os olhos fechados. Ele era simples, não parecia ser talentoso ou ter grandes atributos, mas sua aura me chamava a atenção.

Ele de repente, errou uma nota.

— Droga. — ele murmurou, abrindo os olhos e finalmente me notando. — Ahn?Ah, você é o ajudante do professor?Sinto muito, acabei começando a tocar antes e...

— Não sou o ajudante do professor. — falei.

— O quê?Então quem é você? — ele mudou totalmente de postura, ficou na defensiva.

Por alguns segundos, o encarei. Ele nunca havia ouvido falar de mim?

Quero dizer, não é como se eu estivesse querendo me gabar, mas, supostamente, eu deveria ser "famoso".

E então, como se ele tivesse lembrado de algo, ele mudou sua postura mais uma vez. Ainda não era amigável.

— Ah, eu acho que sei quem você é...É aquele riquinho que os jornais gostam tanto.

— Riquinho? — arqueei uma sobrancelha.

— Esquece. — ele se virou, tentando afinar seu violino.

— Você precisa melhorar ao tocar o ré, está saindo muito agudo. — falei, por força do hábito.

— Não lembro de te perguntar. — e sua resposta foi tão ríspida quanto seu olhar.

Acabei sorrindo.

— Você já sabe meu nome, eu posso saber o seu?

— Não. — e ele saiu para trás do palco. Preferi não o seguir, mesmo que algo em meu coração quisesse muito fazê-lo.

— Ah, se não é nosso Komaeda! — uma voz me chamou, e assim que eu olhei, encontrei meu antigo professor de piano. Ele aparentava ter a mesma idade de quando me ensinou, mesmo que as rugas estivessem mais visíveis. — Por que temos a honra de sua graça por aqui?

— Irei fazer um concerto mês que vem, resolvi dar uma olhada antes.

— Oh, sim!Isso é ótimo. — ele sorriu. — E o que achou?

— Muito bom, incluindo o jovem violinista.

— Está falando de Hajime? — sorri, então esse era seu nome. — Ah, aquele garoto, anda tocando antes de eu chegar…

— Quem é ele?

— É um novato, o tio se esforçou para trazê-lo até aqui, mas ele é desastrado e fica irritado quando erra. — ele cruzou os braços. — E ele erra bastante...

— De fato, ele parece ter um temperamento forte. — falei, rindo.

— Ele te tratou mal, Komaeda?!Céus, esse garoto...

— Não, não! — menti. — Ele apenas parece ser assim, entende?Seus olhos entregam um pouco disso.

— Seus olhos?Você realmente continua interessante, garoto. — o homem sorriu, bagunçando meu cabelo.— Quer que eu te apresente a ele?

— Não, não será necessário. — falei, me virando para sair do local. — Nós já nos apresentamos.

— Ah, isso é ótimo! — ele parecia animado. — Já vai embora?

— Hurum, preciso praticar antes de voltar aqui. — falei, subindo o corredor. — Acho que finalmente achei uma inspiração... — sussurrei, ansioso com a idéia.

— Bem, se é assim, até mais, Komaeda!Foi bom te encontrar novamente. — ele falou, alto, como sempre. Eu sorri e apenas abanei com a mão.

Pela primeira vez em anos, senti uma estranha necessidade de tocar piano novamente.

|•|

Quando toquei aquela música, senti meu corpo transbordar. Quando foi a última vez que a escutei?Era tão linda. Me fazia lembrar de minha mãe.

 _Ah, mamãe_. Acho que entendi o que você quis dizer aquele dia.

Minha mãe não era rígida, mas eu não diria que ela tinha um coração mole. Ela era a metade perfeita de ambos temperamentos. Ela me gratificava se eu acertasse e me dava broncas quando errava — quando digo broncas, quero dizer por erros realmente grandes. Eu as merecia, sei disso.

Não posso dizer que era um garoto obediente, nem que nunca entrava em brigas. Fico feliz que seja diferente agora, mas, as memórias continuam em mim.

— Céus, Nagito!Onde sujou essas roupas? — ela se ajoelhou a meu lado, tentando tirar um pouco da terra de meu colete.

— Eles estavam falando de você… — murmurei. — Falaram que as mães deles eram melhores que você e que não queriam ter você nas reuniões do bairro. Quando eu disse que você era incrível, falaram que eu não podia falar mentiras…

— Nagito…

— Mas eu não estava mentindo!As mães deles que não são legais por falar mal de você!Mamãe, você canta bem, toca piano, é bonita, cozinha bem e...e… — me perdi em palavras. Nem todos os adjetivos do mundo poderiam definir quem Aika Komaeda era. Meu eu de 9 anos sabia disso melhor que ninguém.

— Ah, querido… — ela sorriu, acariciando meus cabelos. — Sabe, cada mãe é perfeita de um jeito. Seus amiguinhos podem não me considerar como consideram as mães deles, isso não quer dizer que esteja mentindo. — ela me pegou no colo, seguindo para o banheiro. — Por exemplo, você gosta da vovó, não é?

— Sim!

— Eu também. Ela me criou com todo amor do mundo e me ensinou muitas coisas. Seu pai também é apegado a mãe dele, mas…

— A vovó não gosta de você…

— Exatamente. — ela tinha um sorriso gentil no rosto. Eu nunca entendi porque mamãe sorria quando falava de minha avó, sei o quanto machucava não ser suficiente para aquela mulher, mas ela não queria me preocupar. Bem, aquilo apenas me preocupava mais. — Mas mesmo que seja assim, sua avó cuidou bem de seu pai, e foi uma mãe incrível.

— Então...Mesmo que ela seja grossa com você, isso não significa que ela não seja uma boa mãe aos olhos do papai?

— Isso mesmo. — ela me deixou no chão, começando a preparar um banho. — Querido, cada um tem uma visão diferente de mundo. Talvez seus amigos não compreendam porque você me acha perfeita, assim como você não os entende.

— Eu preciso gostar da mãe deles? — perguntei, fazendo um bico.

— Não, querido. — ela riu. — Apenas entenda que nem sempre irão pensar da mesma forma que você...E que existem sentimentos diferentes. Pode ser que exista alguém que não goste de mim, ou do seu pai, ou de você...E mesmo que eu não entenda porque alguém não gostaria de você… — nós dois rimos. — Devemos tentar compreender.

— Hm...Eu ainda não entendi muito bem… — ela me chamou, me ajudando a tirar as roupas e entrar na banheira.

— Tudo bem, ainda há tempo para aprender. — ela passou a mão em minha bochecha. Lembro de doer, pois havia um pequeno corte na mesma. — Bem, por enquanto, evite entrar em brigas, sim?

— Mesmo que falem mal de você?

— Mesmo que falem mal de mim. — ela jogou um pouco de água em meu cabelo. — Ver seu cabelo todo sujo é pior que saber que algum de seus colegas falaram algo sobre mim.

— Ah...É, eu também não gosto quando ele fica sujo… — passei os dedos entre os fios, prendendo-os no embaraço. — Grudendo…

Ela riu e começou a lavar meu cabelo. Lembro da melodia que ela cantarolava quando fazia isso.

Era essa música que toquei em meu piano, após tanto tempo sem conseguir sentir aquele sentimento bom de tocar alguma coisa.

Sorri ao ver a foto de minha mãe na mesa próxima.

— Opiniões diferentes, não é, mamãe?

|•|

Eu não fazia idéia do porque estava lá. Digo, minha tarefa era treinar em casa e eu fugi disso. Não que treinar fosse me trazer algo, afinal, após aquela sensação daquele dia, eu voltei ao meu bloqueio. Então, do que adiantava tocar em teclas sem som?

Por fim, me encontrei sentado em uma das cadeiras do teatro vazio.

— Por favor, Hajime, não se deixe levar pelo público, não fique nervoso. — meu ex professor apareceu, falando com o rapaz de antes.

— Que público?O mimadinho que está sentado ali? — ele apontou para mim, sem nenhum disfarce.

— Não fale assim, garoto! — o homem deu um tapa na cabeça do menor. — Isso é falta de educação!E Komaeda é um ótimo garoto!

— Claro que ele é… — ele me lançou um olhar estranho. Apenas sorri acenando. Eles não sabiam que eu podia escutar?

— Vamos, comece. — o professor saiu do palco, deixando apenas Hajime se organizando.

Confesso, por alguns segundos, eu fiquei cético quanto a minha experiência naquele ensaio. Eu sei, eu havia escutado som novamente graças aquele rapaz desengonçado, entretanto, achei que era apenas uma coincidência engraçada.

Então, quando ele começou a tocar e eu senti aquilo novamente, imaginei que era o destino brincando. Foi quase que automático quando me levantei, desesperado para alcançar aquela sintonia única.

_"Ei, por que meu coração acelerou?De onde é essa vontade louca de tocar contigo?"_

Hajime não abriu os olhos nem por um segundo, errou várias notas, mas não parou. E eu agradeci mentalmente por isso.

Eu queria que ele continuasse, mesmo errando, mesmo soltando alguns "tsk" enquanto tocava. Estava tudo bem, certo?Ouvir um pouco mais daquela doce música que eu achava que havia me abandonado.

Quando ele parou e abriu os olhos, senti meu peito apertar. Queria pedir para que ele fizesse outra vez, para que tocasse para mim um pouco mais.

— Ei… — ele me olhou, vendo que eu estava um pouco mais perto do palco. — Você precisa afinar.

— Quê? — senti que ele pularia do palco apenas para agarrar meu pescoço, se não fosse o professor o chamar. — Tsk, maldito riquinho.

— Riquinho, de novo? — eu sorri. Hajime era realmente interessante.

|•|

Em meu quarto, após aquele pequeno ensaio, eu tive uma ideia maluca. Talvez graças ao transe de mais cedo — e a sensação de que poderia me aproximar mais de Hajime — eu decidi chamar Kaede.

— Eu posso te arrumar isso. — a loira falou. Estava mais séria que o comum, isso me preocupou um pouco. — Entretanto, preciso ter certeza de que você quer isso.

— Eu realmente quero, Akamatsu. — falei, pegando em uma de suas mãos. — Será melhor para mim, eu acho que encontrei minha inspiração.

— Bem, se for assim, tudo bem. Mas, me conte. Qual é sua inspiração? — ela desfez a cara anterior, dando um sorriso. — Encontrou um bonitão?

— Quê?Não! — corei, balançando a cabeça. — Eu apenas encontrei o doce lado de tocar novamente.

— Eu quero te entender algum dia, Nagito. Mas eu acho que se você falasse "eu encontrei um gostosão", eu poderia fazer isso mais rápido.

No fim, Kaede conseguiu fazer com que eu pudesse começar a treinar no teatro.

— É bom tê-lo aqui novamente. — o professor Haruko sorriu, batendo em minhas costas.

— É bom estar de volta, professor.

— Então, mãos à obra!Eu tenho um pupilo realmente difícil para ensinar… — ele encarou o jovem que se encontrava no palco. Pude jurar que Hajime estava nos encarando e desviou o olhar.

Finalmente eu poderia conhecê-lo melhor!

|•|

Bem, foi um pensamento inocente, eu confesso. Eu deveria ter imaginado que aquele rapaz não deixaria eu me aproximar tão facilmente.

Hajime era como um gato bem arisco — mesmo que eu ache que até os gatos ariscos de minha vizinhança fossem mais fáceis de lidar que ele — que não costuma lhe dar espaço para proximidade.

Eu podia ouvir sua música, pois ele ensaiava na outra sala, mas falar com ele era outra história. Inicialmente eu achei que era sua personalidade, não me dar "bom dia", ou fugir quando eu entrava na sala.

Bem, até que a situação ficou um pouco pior.

— Hajime ainda não chegou? — perguntei, olhando em volta.

— Sinto muito, Komaeda. Eu já mandei alguém atrás dele...Não queria atrasar seu ensaio hoje.

— Tudo bem, eu posso ir procurá-lo também! — sorri, pegando meu casaco.

— E você ainda o deu a oportunidade de um ensaio em conjunto...Que garoto ingrato! — ele suspirou. Sei que o professor se importava mais com as atitudes de Hajime do que o próprio.

— Irei trazê-lo, não se preocupe. — me afastei, indo pela porta dos fundos. E é claro, foi uma péssima idéia.

— Vamos fazer isso da maneira mais fácil, nos dê sua bolsa. — era óbvio que teria um mal encarado aleatório naquele beco. Minha sorte era incrível, eu sabia que estava demorando para algo do tipo acontecer.

— Sinto muito, senhor. — falei, calmamente. — Mas estou com um pouco de pressa…

— Passa a bolsa. — suspirei. Eu teria que entregar aquilo?Não que tivesse algo importante, eu apenas estava com muita pressa, e sabia que aquele cara não iria parar na bolsa. No fim, era a melhor obedecer.

— Ei, pare com isso! — foi um susto, ver Hajime aparecer naquele beco do nada, segurando seu violino.

— Ahn? — o homem em minha frente se virou para encará-lo e aproveitei isso para derrubar ele no chão, imobilizando-o. — Que merda foi essa?!Porra! — ele gritou, e Hajime se aproximou de mim, com os olhos arregalados.

— Ei, riquinho...Se você podia fazer isso, por que não fez antes?! — ele parecia um pouco exaltado, o que me fez rir.

— Não achei necessário. — disse, simplesmente.

— Ah, seu…

— Ei, é o chefe! — um novo homem apareceu, de onde Hajime estava. — O que vocês estão fazendo?!

— Acho que isso vai ser problemático… — falei, ao ver mais alguns homens se aproximarem.

— Você _acha_?!

|•|

Mais tarde, eu cuidava de alguns ferimentos de Hajime. Ele havia feito curativos em mim e o professor Haruko estava resolvendo os problemas com a polícia.

Era um silêncio um pouco estranho, visto que nós dois havíamos nos metido em uma briga juntos mais cedo — isso sendo uma das coisas que eu sabia que amigos faziam. — mas eu não quis puxar nenhum assunto.

Então eu diria que foi surpreendente quando o gato arisco abriu a boca.

— Ei...Por que estava lá?

— Como assim?

— No beco. O que estava fazendo lá?Deveria estar no seu ensaio…

— Você quer dizer nosso ensaio, certo?Aquele que você faltou. — disse, terminando de colocar um curativo em sua testa. — Eu fui te buscar, Hinata.

— Eu nunca falei que faria um ensaio com você… — ele murmurou, abaixando a cabeça.

— Então, por que você estava lá?Entrando pelos fundos?

— Eu estava… — ele apertou as mãos. Mais uma vez, aquele silêncio. Cheguei a conclusão de que o odiava.

Suspirei e me sentei ao lado do rapaz, olhando para cima. Minha mãe já havia me falado sobre opiniões distintas, mas eu queria ter certeza se Hajime não gostava de mim.

— Ei, por que você fica me evitando?

— Ah, você percebeu…?

— Difícil é não perceber. — ele me encarou por alguns segundos. Eu sempre quis saber como eu deveria ler seus olhos, eles pareciam tão ásperos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, havia certo calor que mantinha a vontade de tê-lo por perto.

— Você é chato.

Wow, essa foi rápida.

— Não gosto quando você fica me dizendo o que fazer. Sério, "ah, você precisa afinar", "está fazendo isso errado", "poderia mudar a maneira que toca o sol.", que coisa!Quem você acha que é, garoto do piano? — arregalei os olhos. — Só porque você toca um instrumento mais extravagante e tem mais dinheiro, acha que os outros precisam ser perfeitos como você?Ninguém nasce assim!Aposto que você tem algum defeito, tipo, beem escandaloso!

Eu não sabia como respondê-lo, estava em choque com sua sinceridade e tive uma onda de flashbacks de minha infância. Acho que esse era um dos motivos de não ser tão próximo das outras crianças, então, foi algo um pouco mais reprimido.

Com aquelas palavras sem pudor, finalmente percebi...Eu tinha uma maneira realmente estranha de tentar me aproximar dos outros. No fim, eu não pude me conter, e minha resposta foi a mais sincera que meu corpo conseguiu projetar. Eu ri, ri como se não soubesse fazer algo além disso.

— Ei, riquinho!Por que você 'ta rindo?! — ele se afastou um pouco, com uma expressão confusa. — P-Pare, isso me dá arrepios!

— D-Desculpe, eu só… — limpei as lágrimas do canto dos olhos. — Aprecio muito sua sinceridade…

— Ei, você está tirando sarro de mim, não é?!

— N-Não, é só...Você é realmente interessante, Hajime. — sorri, encarando-o. Pude ver que ele virou o rosto.

— Não seja tão estranho, maldito riquinho…

Depois daquilo, eu senti que nossa distância diminuiu um pouco. Quem diria que uma briga de beco faria alguma diferença?

Tenho certeza que minha mãe não teria nenhum pouco de orgulho.

|•|

Eu diria que os ensaios com Hajime eram melhores do que os que eu fazia sozinho. Ele era teimoso, não gostava quando lhe diziam sobre seus erros — ele até aceitava, mas, em casos específicos, como quando o professor estava conosco. — mas mesmo assim, eu sempre ansiava pelo próximo.

Teve um certo caso, onde ele estava cometendo mais erros que o normal. Parecia um dia ruim.

— Que droga, eu não quero mais ensaiar essa merda! — ele afastou seu violino, cruzando os braços. Era difícil vê-lo assim.

— Não vejo você desistindo tão facilmente. — falei, pegando o violino e começando a afiná-lo.

— Você não me conhece…

— Irá fazer praticamente um mês que ensaiamos juntos, acho que te conheço um pouco.

— Hmpf… — ele virou o rosto.

— Quer falar o que aconteceu?

— Por que eu falaria?

— Bem, não é como se você tivesse amigos para falar sobre isso com eles. — eu sabia disso. Hajime era um solitário assim como eu, mesmo que não gostasse de admitir.

— Tsk…Meu tio não irá vir a minha apresentação…

— Hm, por quê? — levantei os olhos.

— Ele disse que tem coisas mais importantes para fazer...Sei lá, um encontro.

— Mas sua apresentação é mais importante que um encontro! — me levantei, assustando o rapaz a minha frente. — Não foi ele que convenceu você a tocar violino?É injusto que faça isso!

— Eu sei, né?! — ele se levantou também. — Aquele velho não pode ver um rabo de saia…

— Bem...Se é o caso, eu não tenho escolha. — entreguei o violino para Hajime, encarando-o.

— O quê?

— Eu virei a sua apresentação no lugar dele. — falei, decidido. Sabia o quanto ele havia se esforçado.

— Quê?Isso não vale!Você me viu ensaiar, não teria sentido! — ele corou, se dando um passo para trás.

— Bem, se for assim, até o dia de sua apresentação eu não irei vir. — peguei uma de suas mãos, apertando-a entre as minhas. — Por favor, se esforce, Hinata!

— M-Maldito riquinho… — ele abaixou a cabeça, e eu sorri.

|•|

— Oh...Então é por isso que você está assim… — Kaede me encarava.

— Desculpe por invadir o social dos seus amigos… — falei, olhando para os outros dois que estavam na mesa.

Eu sequer sabia porque estava ali. Eu tinha dado a ideia maluca de ficar longe do teatro, por que me importava tanto com isso?

Foi algo que me deu algumas horas depois, um pensamento rápido que me fez perceber: Eu não poderia ver Hajime até sua apresentação. Não poderia ver seu sorriso quando ele acertava uma nota, nem seu rosto irritando quando errava.

Por algum motivo, aquilo mexeu comigo, de uma maneira que eu não soube lidar. Quando vi, estava com Kaede em direção a um restaurante famoso na cidade.

— Ah, não esquenta! — a loira sorriu, puxando Shuichi pelo pescoço. — Nem eu deveria estar aqui!

— T-Tudo bem...É mais divertido com mais gente… — o rapaz disse, sem jeito.

— Na verdade, um encontro deveria ser algo romântico entre parceiros. — Kaito entrou na conversa, puxando o namorado. — Kaede deveria saber.

— Ah, eu sou parceira de vocês também, certo? — ela fez um biquinho.

— N...Não, Kaede, assim não… — o detetive suspirou.

— Bem, de qualquer forma! — ela pegou a garrafa de sake, colocando um pouco no meu copo. — Eu pago outro encontro para vocês, vamos apenas animar o Nagito hoje, sim?

— Bem, se você vai pagar… — Kaito sorriu, levando uma cotovelada do namorado. — Ai!Okay, calma…

— Vamos aproveitar a noite! — Shuichi disse, sorridente.

Aquela noite foi divertida, eu apenas podia agradecer a Shuichi e Kaito por me deixarem em casa mais tarde.

— Se cuida, Nagito! — Kaede gritou do carro, balançando a mão.

— Boa noite, Akamatsu. Boa noite, meninos. — sorri, me despedindo de todos e entrando em casa. Tirei meus sapatos e comecei a me despir, ainda caminhando até meu quarto.

Por algum motivo, olhei para minha secretária eletrônica e fui ver as ligações que perdi.

Para minha surpresa, três eram de Hajime. Rapidamente, coloquei para tocar, sequer me importando se estava frio demais para estar sem roupas.

_"Ahm...É o Komaeda, né?Eu acho que você não está em casa, mas...Argh, como que faz isso?!"_

A mensagem acabou, não pude evitar de dar um sorriso.

_"Eu não sei mexer isso, o número pode estar errado também, então eu estarei passando vergonha…"_

Hajime era tão fofo, eu não podia deixar de sorrir ouvindo sua voz. Talvez aquela realmente tivesse sido uma péssima idéia. Eu deveria voltar ao ensaio no dia seguinte…

_"Não importa. Se você é o riquinho, eu quero que escute, se não for, apenas ignore essa mensagem. Eu irei esperar você na minha apresentação, okay?Quero te ver lá, se você não for, eu acabo com você, você prometeu. Bem, não sei porque eu quis te falar isso, eu só...Argh, não importa."_

...Ou talvez não. Senti meu peito se encher. Não deveria me arrepender de minhas escolhas, eu tinha feito uma promessa, afinal.

Aquelas três mensagens me fizeram perceber isso, que eu deveria respeitar minhas escolhas.

|•|

Se me falassem que eu estaria mais nervoso com a apresentação de alguém do que com a minha, eu não acreditaria. Mas a ansiedade parecia estar consumindo, eu pensava muito em ver Hajime tocando, mas não que no próximo final de semana, seria eu.

Quando aquele domingo chegou, eu mudei de roupa umas vinte vezes, decidindo no fim, que vestiria uma blusa preta de gola alta, uma calça jeans azuis, um casaco marrom longo e botas. Ainda sentia que nada era bom o suficiente.

_Bom o suficiente para quê?_

Nem eu sabia, queria estar apresentável para o violinista, _apenas_ isso.

Cheguei ao teatro um pouco mais cedo, como já havia pagado a entrada e era "de casa", pude escolher o lugar. Obviamente eu peguei uma cadeira no meio, que permitia a visão a todo o palco. Quando as pessoas começaram a chegar, eu não conseguia parar de mexer meus dedos, bater os pés no chão.

Minha ansiedade não apressou o tempo, sequer me distraiu, mas eu não podia a impedir.

Quando as luzes se apagaram, senti que meu coração iria sair pela boca, mas foi apenas um sentimento mesmo. Bem, até Hajime entrar.

Ele estava vestindo um terno, um pouco amarrotado — que me fez pensar que ele mesmo se vestiu, sem perguntar ao professor. — e seu cabelo estava penteado para trás, mesmo que seu ahoge ainda tivesse seu estilo original.

Não pude evitar de sorrir. Algo em mim queria gritar seu nome, mas obviamente não o fiz. Notei que um pouco antes dele se ajeitar, ele procurou algo na plateia, acredito que era eu. Sorri, acenando, mesmo que tivesse noção de que ele não me enxergaria ali.

Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

Quando ele começou a tocar, eu senti o mundo a minha volta desaparecer, era como se tivesse apenas eu e ele ali. Hajime em um teatro vazio, apresentando apenas para mim.

Ele estava no tom certo, não estava cometendo erros, sua melodia preenchia meus ouvidos — e meu coração — como nunca antes. Era suave, mas tinha seu toque único, como a personalidade do moreno.

A cada nota, cada refrão, era como se meu coração estivesse acelerando. Aquele era o mesmo rapaz de um mês atrás?Era aquele que não gostava de receber críticas?Ao olhar seu rosto, pude notar um pequeno sorriso orgulhoso, como aqueles que ele tinha quando acertava algo sem que ninguém lhe falasse como fazer.

Eu também sorri, ainda prestando atenção em cada toque, cada passo e cada expressão que Hajime fazia. Gostaria de estar com ele naquele palco, de poder tocar com ele, assim como fazíamos em nossos ensaios em dupla.

Porque Hajime era aquele que me inspirou a tocar novamente, aquele que me fez sentir como a música era bela, como o mundo poderia ser mais divertido se eu pudesse sentar e tocar piano mais uma vez.

E quando a apresentação acabou, eu levantei e bati mais palmas que todos naquele teatro — sei que sim, fiz com todo meu coração — e não resisti a assoviar.

Hajime havia tido a apresentação mais linda que eu já assistirá em todos esses meus anos sem meus pais.

|•|

Eu dei um jeito de entrar nos bastidores assim que as pessoas começaram a ir embora, não podia perder de ver Hinata pessoalmente, era como se minha vida dependesse disso.

Segundo meu coração, _realmente dependia._

Eu cheguei perto do moreno, tocando em seu ombro levemente — acho que o assustei, pois ele quase deu um pulo quando o fiz — e um sorriso em seguida.

— Ah, riquinho! — ele relaxou. — Então você realmente veio…

— É claro. Eu prometi, não foi?Não perderia por nada. — ele sorriu. Ergui uma rosa em sua frente, o surpreendeu um pouco. — Foi magnífico, você estava incrível, Hinata.

— O-Obrigado… — ele pegou a flor, um pouco sem jeito. — Eu tive um ótimo professor.

— O professor Haruko realmente é incrível.

— Okay, deixe-me corrigir: Tive dois ótimos professores.

— Ah?E quem era o outro? — eu não me recordava de outra pessoa ensinando Hajime, então, quando vi o rosto animado dele desaparecer, senti um calafrio.

— Você, riquinho, você foi meu professor!

— Eu fui…?

— Eu não teria conseguido sem algumas das suas dicas estúpidas e sem os ensaios em dupla, você me ensinou muito. — ele olhou para a rosa que segurava, com uma expressão que eu nunca havia o visto fazer. — Então, muito obrigado.

— P-Por nada? — eu senti meu rosto esquentar quando ele ergueu a cabeça e me encarou. Hajime não era tão baixo, então nossos rostos tinham quase a mesma altura, com nossa proximidade, eu senti que iria explodir.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, até que chamaram Hajime para resolver algumas coisas. Senti um alívio e ao mesmo tempo uma ansiedade.

_Queria que ele voltasse logo._

Ele voltou após alguns minutos, segurando seu violino e alguns presentes. Minha rosa estava junto a capa de seu instrumento.

— Ei, posso te pedir algo estranho?

— Ahm, claro.

— Pode dançar comigo? — ele falou aquilo com uma expressão tão lisa, que eu me questionei se era o mesmo Hajime de sempre. Eu, por outro lado, senti que desmaiaria.

— Q-Quê?Dançar?Agora?

— Eu sei que parece bobo… — ele deixou seus itens sobre uma cadeira e seu blêiser também, erguendo as mangas da camisa social. — Mas, sempre que eu tocava para minha família, minha mãe dançava comigo. Hoje foi minha primeira apresentação oficial e ela não está aqui para fazer isso, então… — ele desviou o olhar. Ao passar do choque, eu sorri, também tirando meu casaco e colocando-o numa cadeira.

— Você tem um lado muito fofo, Hinata.

— A-Ah, cala a boca, riquinho! — ele voltou a me encarar com a mesma expressão de sempre, me senti aliviado.

— E voltamos ao mesmo apelido…

— Ele é seu, do que eu iria te chamar se não fosse por ele?

— Talvez de Nagito?

— Sem chance. — ele riu, se aproximando de mim.

— Tudo bem se não tiver música?Posso procurar algo no celular…

— Não, eu posso cantarolar. Minha mãe fazia isso. — ele esticou a mão, sorrindo. Hesitante, eu peguei em sua mão também, me aproximando e colocando a outra mão em um de seus ombros. Era uma proximidade que nunca tinha experimentado com Hajime.

Algo borbulhou em meu estômago. Me perguntei se era fome.

Assim que o violinista começou a cantarolar, eu reconheci a música. Era um clássico, aprendi a tocá-la quando era criança, pois era uma das favoritas de meu pai. Eu também gostava muito dela, então, comecei a cantarolar junto.

Nossos corpos dançavam em harmonia, em uma dança estranha que nós dois havíamos acabado de criar. Era quase o mesmo sentimento de quando eu ouvia Hajime tocar, mas, um pouco mais pessoal.

Eu nunca poderia fazer isso com outra pessoa, pois aquele violinista parecia ser o único que preencheria esse papel.

Ele apertou minha cintura, me aproximando um pouco mais. Depois daquilo, eu não sei definir o que aconteceu. Foi um misto de emoções e sensações que eu nunca senti antes.

Ainda cantarolando, pudemos sincronizar nossas vozes, como se apenas um estivesse cantando. Aquilo tornou o momento mais especial.

_Eu, Hajime Hinata. Ele, Nagito Komaeda._

A música parou quando nossos rostos se encontraram, quando podíamos sentir nossas respirações batendo no rosto um do outro.

Se eu pudesse me aproximar apenas um pouco, tenho certeza que sei como aquilo terminaria. Então, me afastei.

— Haah, isso foi...Wow… — falei, recuperando o fôlego. Eu sequer sabia que havia prendido a respiração.

— É...Wow define bem… — ele soltou uma risada fraca e nós dois desviamos o olhar. — B-Bem, acho que devo ir para casa agora, está ficando tarde…

— Ah, c-claro! — peguei meu casaco. — Você quer uma carona?

— Não é necessário, eu pego um táxi. — ele disse, pegando suas coisas novamente.

— Ah, que bom!Posso esperar você chamar algum, então…

— N-Não se preocupe, já tem um me esperando lá fora, acho que o professor chamou…

— Ah...Certo… — sorri, coçando a nuca. Talvez a situação tenha ficado estranha mesmo que eu não tivesse feito aquilo.

— Até amanhã, riqu...K-Komaeda! — ele disse rapidamente, se retirando. Eu não pude evitar de sorrir. Talvez eu estivesse errado, como já havia estado antes.

Hajime era um pouco difícil de se ler, afinal.

— Até amanhã, Hinata.

|•|

Quando eu cheguei no teatro e não vi Hajime, eu jurei que ele começaria a faltar aulas por minha causa. Então eu fiquei me remoendo por bons minutos, até ver o moreno chegar, segurando dois cafés.

— Demorei muito? — ele sorriu me entregando um dos copos. — Eu não sabia que sabor você iria querer. E não é como se eu tivesse aula hoje.

— Obrigado, e eu gosto de qualquer sabor. — dei um gole, era um pouco amargo, da maneira que eu gostava. — E se você não tem aula, por que veio?Não deveria estar descansando?

— Ah, eu achei chato ficar em casa. Acho que a adrenalina ainda está em mim.

— Bem, se é assim… — dei mais um gole no café, coloquei-o numa mesa próxima e dei espaço em meu banco, batendo com a mão levemente.

— Hm?O que foi?

— Vou te ensinar a tocar piano, já que está aqui.

— Ah não… — ele balançou as mãos. — Eu já passo demais com o violino, outro instrumento está fora de cogitação.

— Qual é, apenas um treino rápido!Talvez ensinar seja uma boa maneira de treino para mim… — falei, tentando meu melhor olhar. Não funcionou, então eu não tive outra escolha. — Ou você se acha fraco demais para tentar?

— Hajime Hinata não fica na mesma frase que fraco. — ele se sentou ao meu lado, estalando os dedos. — Então, como funciona?

— Não é tão difícil, preste atenção. — comecei a tocar, puxando as notas mais fáceis, aquelas que iniciantes costumam usar. Inicialmente eu senti que os olhos de Hajime acompanhavam meus dedos, mas ele logo desviou o olhar. — Ei, o que eu falei?

— Você muda quando está tocando. — eu me surpreendi quando ele falou isso, tanto que me virei para encará-lo. — Digo, sua expressão…

— Isso é bom ou ruim?

— Depende, acho. Tem vezes que você parece feliz e outras que eu não consigo entender. — ele olhou para o piano. — Eu li algumas matérias…

— Ah…

— Sabe, eu acho legal que você não tenha desistido, mesmo depois do acidente. Eu nunca faria isso. — ele passou a mão pelas teclas do piano. — Mas eu notei que sua expressão mudou nas fotos. Não era mais o jovem pianista brilhante de antes, era apenas um cara triste.

Talvez aquelas palavras tenham machucado um pouco. Afinal, eu sabia que era verdade.

— Mesmo assim, eu tinha inveja. Como alguém que perde os pais continua tocando tão bem?Quando minha mãe se foi eu fiquei anos sem encostar num violino. Por isso, quando você apareceu no teatro aquele dia, eu fiquei com raiva, você tinha aquele sorriso superior irritante, eu queria te socar.

— Ahn...Obrigado por não fazer isso?

— Não foi nada. — ele balançou a cabeça e riu logo em seguida. — Sabe, aprendi a te admirar, nesse mês em que ficamos juntos…Agora que te conheço melhor, não acho que você seja tão perfeito assim.

— Isso não seria uma coisa rui…

— Não mesmo. — ele se virou para me encarar mais uma vez. — Eu gosto desse você, que eu posso me aproximar sem medo de ser ofuscado pelo seu brilho. — ele colocou a mão direita sobre a minha. — Você me faz sentir especial e ao mesmo tempo, um perdedor qualquer. É engraçado.

— Ei, Hinata…

— Sim?

— Posso te pedir algo estranho?

— Ah, claro. Acho que já fiz isso também.

— Vá a minha apresentação domingo. — peguei uma de suas mãos, encarando-o com determinação.

— Achei que eu teria que vir de penetra. — seu sorriso juvenil brilhou como nunca, eu senti meu coração acelerar e meu rosto esquentar. — Você não precisava pedir, eu viria de qualquer jeito.

— Vai saber, você é meio tsundere…

— Eu sou o quê?! — ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus, me empurrando de leve. — Repete!

— Tsundere! — eu ri, tentando o empurrar também.

Pela primeira vez em anos, eu queria que uma apresentação minha chegasse logo.

|•|

Eu poderia dizer que a semana passou voando, mas, eu estaria mentindo. Foi divertido, cada segundo, pois Hajime ficou comigo todos os dias.

Geralmente nós almoçávamos juntos, Hajime me ajudava a ensaiar, e nós fomos a um cinema na sexta.

Era sempre algo diferente, a excitação em esperar o outro dia para descobrir qual seria a próxima parada era um sentimento recorrente.

Eu me peguei sonhando com Hajime, sonhando em ter encontros com ele da maneira mais aleatória possível. Afinal, de onde veio o aquário?

— Ei, isso não é um passo para um relacionamento? — Kaede perguntou, enquanto me ajudava a amarrar meu cabelo.

— Por que acha isso?

— Vocês passaram essa semana grudados, não é?Digo, foram vários encontros e essas coisas fofas que você me contou. Ele faz você rir, te fez querer continuar tocando...

Um relacionamento…Bem, eu não posso dizer que não pensei nisso. Mas, talvez fosse muito rápido?Eu não queria assustar Hajime.

— Além disso, tem esse desenvolvimento meio rivais para amantes, eu achei legal. — a loira sorriu, terminando o cabelo.

— Nunca fomos rivais.

— Bem, ele não te tratava bem no início.

— Por favor, não fale isso em voz alta, se o professor Haruko escutar, estamos fritos!

— No caso, ele está. Awn, você até mesmo está passando pano para ele!

— Ah, Akamatsu… — balancei a cabeça, rindo. Abri o celular, vendo a hora.

— Qual é, sua tela de bloqueio é uma foto de vocês dois!O que é isso?Está namorando e não me contou?

— N-Não! — corei, apagando rapidamente a tela. — Foto de amigos, amigos!

— Nem você acredita nisso, Nagito. — a loira riu, se afastando. Olhei para a foto mais uma vez, foi a de um de nossos almoços, Hajime estava segurando as batatas como "presas" e eu estava com um guardanapo na cabeça.

Eu gostava muito daquela foto.

|•|

Ao entrar no palco, senti um frio repentino. Estava escuro e eu quase tropecei ao caminhar até o piano, dei uma risada nervosa, sentando-me no banco.

Por que aquela ansiedade?Por que eu sentia que não conseguiria tocar mais uma vez?

Ouvi alguns sussurros, o que me fez olhar de canto de olho para a plateia. _Ele_ estava ali?Ah sim, eu tinha certeza que estava.

Por algum motivo, aquilo me lembrava da minha infância, quando eu tinha apresentações e queria encontrar a minha mãe no meio daquele breu. Eu sabia que ela estava lá, segurando a mão de meu pai, ansiosa para ouvir o que eu iria tocar.

Eu respirei fundo, preparando meus dedos para começar a apresentação, quando ouvi um grito, vindo do meio da plateia.

— Você consegue, Komaeda! — me virei, com os olhos arregalados. Pude por alguns minutos, enxergar Hajime lá, com um sorriso travesso. As pessoas começaram a dar broncas e fazê-lo sentar. Aquilo não era luta livre.

Por algum motivo, aquela ação estúpida me fez sorrir, fez aquela ansiedade sumir e uma onda de animação percorrer meu corpo.

Hajime também estava lá.

Comecei a tocar com calma, uma música que eu não apresentava faziam anos. Aquela que minha mãe me ensinou, a primeira música que toquei no piano.

Meus dedos eram ágeis, como se eu estivesse acostumado a usá-los toda hora. Mas era diferente, pois, a sintonia finalmente entrava em mim, eu conseguia ouvir aquele som, eu podia sentir o velho eu se revirando em mim.

Ei, você pode me ouvir, mamãe?Você sente orgulho de mim?Gostaria de vir a mais uma apresentação minha?

Eu sei que se você estivesse naquela plateia com o papai, junto de Hajime, você também teria gritado.

— Ei, Nagito, você sabe o que é o som do coração? — um dia, enquanto eu treinava com minha mãe, ela me perguntou isso.

— Você diz a onomatopeia?

— Hah, não! — ela riu, começando a passar os dedos pelas teclas do piano. — Eu me refiro aquele que você sente dentro de você, quando toca, quando escuta sua própria música. — ela fechou os olhos, dando um sorriso, então, começou a tocar uma melodia conhecida. — Quando você tocar de verdade, para si mesmo e não para os outros, você conseguirá entender. Eu sei que você irá entender.

Na época, eu achei bobagem. Eu tocava por mim, então, acreditei — pela primeira vez em toda minha vida — que minha mãe estava errada.

Quando meus pais se foram, levaram minha vontade de tocar junto, então eu entendi o que ela quis dizer. Eu não tocava por mim, tocava por eles, para trazer orgulho ao nome da família Komaeda. Assim que conheci Hajime, consegui voltar a ter esse sentimento de querer tocar, voltei a ouvir o som de minha música, voltei a querer tocar.

Mas eu tinha certeza de algo, eu não tocava por Hajime, na verdade, tocava para ele. Eu amava a música, queria compartilhá-la com as pessoas que amo. Esse era o tal som do coração que minha mãe falou?

Se fosse ou não, eu teria que descobrir sozinho agora, e estava tudo bem. Sei que eu serei capaz de descobrir. Entretanto naquele momento, meu maior desejo era que a apresentação durasse para sempre.

Porque enquanto eu tocava, eu sentia que podia fazer tudo.

|•|

Assim que a apresentação acabou, eu sai do palco e precisei beber um pouco de água, tirando aquela gravata estúpida. Eu sentia meu corpo queimar, como se estivesse cheio de adrenalina. Eu podia ir a mil montanhas russas que isso não iria desaparecer.

— Ei, riquinho estúpido! — ao ouvir aquela voz, não pude evitar de rir e me virar para ver o dono da mesma.

— Riquinho estúpido?Eu achei que essa fase já havia passad… — e assim que me virei, fui surpreendido por uma ação inimaginável. Senti os lábios de Hajime encostarem nos meus com uma velocidade incrível, como um cumprimento desesperado. Inicialmente, não pude retribuir, graças ao choque repentino.

— A-Ah, sinto muito, eu não deveria ter… — eu puxei-o pela nuca, beijando-o mais uma vez. Dessa vez, era algo mais profundo que um simples selinho desesperado, mas eu não saberia explicar o que significava.

Eu sentia borboletas no estômago e estava sendo um pouco desajeitado por ser meu primeiro beijo — ou segundo, se eu contar aquele outro como o primeiro — e acho que Hajime se encontrava na mesma situação.

Quando o soltei, pude ficar encarando seus olhos por alguns segundos, sentir a sua respiração em meu rosto e ver sua boca ainda entreaberta. Era engraçado, aquele cara não tinha raiva de mim até um tempo atrás?

Ele sorriu, passando a mão no próprio cabelo enquanto olhava para o outro lado dos bastidores.

— Sabe, isso é um pouco diferente do que eu imaginei para meu primeiro beijo…

— Por quê? — perguntei, inseguro com a resposta que receberia.

— Eu imaginei que te levaria para beber um vinho caro no meu apartamento, ai eu ligaria minha televisão num canal de estrelas que eu baixei, sabe?Depois eu daria um jeito de colocar uma daquelas músicas bonitas e românticas para que pudesse criar um clima, eu contaria uma piada ruim, você iria rir e então…

— Você escreveu uma fanfic na sua cabeça? — perguntei, rindo. — Isso é extremamente específico, sabe?

— Mas era porque eu planejei isso! — o moreno se virou para me encarar. — Mas ai eu vi você se apresentando, senti que não tinha como esperar todo esse clima, eu queria te ver logo… — eu senti meu rosto esquentar, vi o dele se avermelhar. Ele realmente havia pensado em tudo?

— Hinata...

— Sim?

— Você é realmente engraçado. — eu sorri, pude ver seu rosto passar por várias expressões, até parar em uma irritada.

— Sério?Eu me declaro e você diz que sou engraçado? — ele estava usando um tom brincalhão, o que me fez rir mais. — Eu não te disse que é um chato mandão, mas você diz que sou engraçado!

— Na verdade, você me chamou de "maldito riquinho" quando me viu.

— É seu apelido. — ele sorriu e não pude evitar de abraçá-lo.

— Ei, o plano do vinho ainda está de pé?

— É claro, ele foi caro, nunca desistiria.

— Então vamos para o seu apartamento. — eu sorri, encarando-o. — Podemos pedir algo para comer, eu pago.

— Certo, mas só aceito batatinhas. — eu me virei para pegar meu casaco, entrelaçando meus dedos nos dele logo em seguida.

— Isso faz mal para saúde.

— Tudo bem, sou bem forte. O lorde vampiro das batatinhas! — nós dois rimos enquanto saiamos do teatro.

Naquela noite, enquanto eu dormia, sonhei que estava fazendo outra apresentação, mas agora não estava sozinho.

Meus pais me assistiam, eu podia os enxergar na plateia. Hajime estava com seu violino e nós dois tocávamos com um amor não apenas nosso, mas da música também.


End file.
